0 ДБЯ
События *35:1:9—Талифф становится главой правительства дентаала. , p. 250 *Корабль пилота Киннина Во-Шея вышел из чёрной дыры в Скоплении Тиус, после попадания туда пятьдесят лет назад. *Звёздное крыло Xg-1 типа «Альфа» официально начало использоваться в Имперской армии.Star Wars: X-Wing *Завершение строительства первой Звезды Смерти и уничтожение Деспаера. *Принцесса Лея похищена имперцами и переведена на борт Звезды Смерти, но чертежи были сохранены в памяти сбежавших дроидов R2-D2 и C-3PO (35:3:3).Иллюстрированный атлас *Роспуск Имперского Сената (35:3:5) *Люк Скайуокер присоединился к Альянсу за восстановление Республики. (35:3:7) *Уничтожение Альдераана (35:3:7) *Принцесса Лея спасена из плена. (35:3:7) *Звезда Смерти уничтожена Люком Скайуокером в битве при Явине. Битвы *Битва при ИлезииХан Соло и мятежный рассветНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история *Атака на первую Звезду СмертиИллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела places the attack on the first Death Star in 0 BBY, so everything between that battle and the Battle of Yavin must fall in 0 BBY. *Уничтожение Деспаера *Схватка в системе Хоруз *Миссия на Дануте *Битва при ТоправеRebel Dawn *Дуэль на Калакаре VI *35:3:3—Первая битва при Татуине[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *Битва при Рууле *Уничтожение Альдераана *Диверсия на Рен-Вар *Спасение с первой Звезды Смерти *Миссия на КомменорStar Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3 *Нападение на Явин-4 *Битва при Ааргонар *Вторая битва при Орд-Биниире *Битва при Явине Родились *Лютер Де'0но Умерли *Арманд Айсард на Корусанте *Хорст на Дануте *В битве при Илезии **Ялус Небл **Ярик Соло **Тероенза *Зариен Хив на Дануте *Нонд Кендо *Джейм Хилоу на борту «''Бесстрашного» *Брет Гарт *В битве при Топраве **Бриа Тарен **Вермиллион **Джоаа'н **Джейс Паол **Сккот Буррид **Мехт **Сиан *Манда Д'улинHammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *Пав Д'армон *Воскресший Дарт Мол на Калакаре VI *В первой битве при Татуине **Реймус Антиллес **Корла Метонае **Чад Хилс **Пелло Скрамбас *На Татуине **Д'ВоппWe Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale **Турланд Хак **Лоджугг **Оуэн Ларс **Беру Уайтсан Ларс **ЭйвиндDrawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale **Гридо **Хет НкикWhen the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale **Джек Нкик **Мод Террик **АлимаThe Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale **Треб Аб'Лон **Фелтиперн ТреваггNightlily: The Lovers' Tale **Бидло КверфA Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *Цеси Эйррисс над Комменором''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *При уничтожении Альдераана **Тор Арамата **Калф Арранда **Милесса Арранда **Амил КарскThe Official Star Wars Fact File **ТелааThe Illustrated Star Wars Universe **Миа СелчуStar Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition **Сколок Селчу **Иленик Ит'кла **Уинт Кеппорра **Крелл **Ниестра **Бейл Престор Органа **Селли Органа **Ниал Органа **Руж Органа **Тиа Органа **Марфа Торбин **Кристоф Джем **Милесса Канд **Лорак Ноннаир **Бреха Органа *Детиел Кайлил на борту «''Куарийской принцессы» *Во время спасения с первой Звезды Смерти **Прескотт **Пол Трейдам **Шанн Чайлдсен **Девин Кант **Энфилд **Гренвик **ТК-119 **Оби-Ван Кеноби *Акоби на борту первой Звезды СмертиStar Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *В битве при Явине **На борту первой Звезды Смерти ***Морадмин Баст ***Сивард Касс ***Таджис Дармин ***Тинн ГренитDeath Star ***KE-829 ***Курджи ***Конан Антонио Мотти ***Кроно Рельт ***Атур Ритен ***Родо ***Нова Стил ***Кассио Тагге ***Танбрис ***Уилхафф Таркин ***Торент ***ТК-421 ***ТК-422 ***ТК-622 ***Вуллф Юларен ***Неизвестный штурмовик (напарник KE-829) **В космосе ***DS-61-4 ***Уэнтон Чан ***Джон Ди Брэнон ***Биггс Дарклайтер ***Гарвен Дрейс ***Лепира ***Дэвиш Крейл ***Ноззо Нэйтаан ***Терон Нетт ***Хол Оканд ***Джек Тоно Поркинс ***Брен Кверси ***Элаек Рю ***Тири ***Джон Вандер **Др'уун Унн на Явине-4 Появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' * *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' * *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Shadow Games'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' * * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' * *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' }} Неканоничные появления * *''Trooper'' * * * * Источники * *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' Примечания }} Категория:Годы Имперского Периода Категория:Годы Восстания Категория:Годы Восхода Империи Категория:0 ДБЯ Категория:0-е ДБЯ